Broca Divide
by Mistress Sezza
Summary: "Most female low-level primates tend to choose their sexual partners according to who would give them the strongest offspring." Janet was right, however to Captain Samantha Carter, intelligence was a far more important characteristic than brute strength. And a quality that she found very sexy. Sam/Daniel. OneShot. Warning for sexual content.


Rewrite of _that_ scene from Season 1, Ep. 5

Rating: R for explicit sexual content

A little shameless smut for ya Monday morning. Enjoy!

* * *

"**Most female low-level primates tend to choose their sexual partners according to who would give them the strongest offspring." Janet was right, however to Captain Samantha Carter, intelligence was a far more important characteristic than brute strength. And a quality that she found **_**very**_** sexy.**

* * *

Daniel rubbed the towel over his damp hair, finally feeling clean again after their return from P3X-797. He sighed, pulling his pants and belt from his locker and dropping them down on the bench in front of him. He rummaged around for his deodorant distractedly, thinking; people sure had been acting strangely ever since they got back from the Land of Light. Lieutenant Johnson was still being held in the infirmary, apparently in an uncontrollable rage, Sergeant Miller was dead and he wasn't too sure if Sergeant Evans had survived the fall from the control room. He certainly hadn't looked too good.

Shaking out his hair, he closed his locker door, and almost jumped out of his skin to see Sam standing right there.

"Sam!" His eyes widened, and were immediately drawn to the tiny crop top she was wearing; the valley of her breasts and the hard outline of her toned midriff clearly visible. He gulped, forcibly dragging his eyes back up to her face, but that was somehow even worse. Her normally bright, sparkling blue eyes were dark with lust and desire, and Daniel's breath hitched in his throat. The way she was looking at him...

"Sorry, I-I didn't know you were in here." He trailed off as she stalked towards him, lithe and supple as a panther. Then she lunged.

Wrapping her strong, slim fingers around his neck, she crashed their lips together, their mouths melding while Daniel's brain tried to swim out from the fog.

His hands waved wildly for a moment before gripping her shoulders, gently but firmly wrenching her off him. "Sam! Wha-what are you doing?"

She changed her grip, wrapping her arm up around him and closing the gap between them, her tight body pressed completely against his, and suddenly the towel he had slung around his hips felt woefully inadequate.

She leant up on her toes, her chest pressing against his bare skin, and something behind his eye twinged as he realised she was clearly not wearing a bra.

"I want you." She murmured, gazing up at him through hooded eyes. She captured his lips again, pulling him down to her; his cries of protest lost in her mouth.

Struggling to come to his senses, he tried to push her off him again, taking a step back to put some space between them. "Sam, wait! I don't think-" He stumbled as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bench and she shoved him, her hands clutching his shoulders as she forced him down with surprising strength. The wooden panels were cold against his back as she pinned him down; she swung her leg across him, straddling his chest.

She bent over him, wrestling with his hands as he tried to keep her at bay. "Don't you want me?" Sam asked, her breath hot against his ear and the ends of her hair tickling his face. His brain glazed over for a moment as he stumbled for an answer. "I-I, ah, I can't... I mean, you're, ah-"

Sam silenced his babbling with her lips.

He tried to grab her wrists but she easily slid out of his grasp. He tried to fend off her hands as they grabbed for him, but she was faster. She yanked his hands above his head, grabbing his thumb and twisting so that he either had to surrender to her will, or risk it being broken off. She snagged the belt that he had left on the bench and leant over him, her breasts brushing against his face. He tilted his head back so as not to be suffocated; his cheek grazed one of her pert nipples and he bit down on his lip, trying to ignore his body's betrayal. The scent of her skin, so close to him, was sweet and tangy, and he fought the urge to stick his tongue out and taste her.

The cool leather bit into his skin as she tied his wrists to the leg of the bench. Daniel's mind was cloudy, his thoughts and reactions slow as all the blood in his body rushed south. He struggled against her, but she was deceptively strong for her small size. Damn, he really had to start taking Teal'c up on those training offers. He tried to kick his legs up to somehow wrap around her or buck her off, but he couldn't bend that far, and she only tightened her thighs around his chest in response, squeezing the breath from his lungs.

"Sam!" He gasped. "Listen to me! I-I think you've been infected by whatever was wrong with Lieutenant Johnson. This isn't really you!"

She finally relaxed her monkey grip on his ribs and he sucked in a lungful of precious air. With him now at her mercy, Sam straightened, a smirk pulling at her mouth as she raked her nails down his chest, making him gasp.

Rising up on her knees, she undid her belt, popping the top buttons of her trousers. "But it is me, Daniel." Her fingers skated over his abdomen causing his muscles to contract, a shiver running down his spine at her touch. She leant over him again, freeing one leg from her pants, then the other; her warm thighs silky smooth against his belly. "It's me, and I want you, and I know you want me."

Caging his head with her arms, Sam brought her lips to his once again, his mouth melding with hers as his body automatically responded. Daniel had to admit, it wasn't as if he hadn't daydreamed about a similar situation happening before, especially after she wore that blue dress... Sam was incredibly intelligent and insanely attractive, not to mention fierce and brave, with the kindest heart. He would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to want her. But he never thought she would have wanted him too, even if she _was_ under some kind of alien influence. And technically he was still married, even if, deep down, he knew it was likely he would never see his wife again. But still, he knew Sam would be horrified when she snapped out of it, and this wasn't fair to her.

Wrenching his head to the side, he broke their kiss. "Sam, stop." He rasped, bucking his hips up once again to try and dislodge her. Instead, Sam slid down his body, her hips meeting his as they snapped up, and Daniel couldn't help the cry that escaped him at the contact.

Sam's beautiful face cracked into a wicked grin at the sound; the thin, standard-issue towel absolutely useless in cloaking his arousal. She sat up, straddling his hips, and Daniel was pretty sure his brain short-circuited at the view before him. She ran her fingers through her golden hair, leaving it tousled and sexed-up. The movement of her arm caused her tiny, and definitely _not_ military issue, crop top to rise up, exposing the curved underside of her breasts. Her lips glistened, plump and red from their bruising kisses. The lines of her flat, toned abdomen drew his eyes down to her black panties that cut high over her hips. Daniel bit down hard on his lip, needing something to distract him from the sight of her splayed out before him.

Sam circled her hips, grinding against his aching arousal. The movement unravelled the loose tie in his towel, and it fell uselessly to the side, freeing him. Sam hummed in approval as he sprung against her backside, smiling down at him with hooded eyes. "See? I knew you wanted me, don't you Daniel?"

He moaned as she ground against him once more, his eyelids fluttering at the sensation of her silky underwear against him, and she took the opportunity to plunder his mouth. He fought eagerly with her tongue, twining, tasting, taking. His chest heaved when they broke apart, slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She shifted her attention to his ear, her tongue trailing the outer curve. "Tell me you want me, Daniel." She demanded breathlessly, before taking his lobe into her mouth.

A gasp stuck in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut, her words only serving to turn him on even more.

"Sam, no..." He croaked weakly. "We can't..." But he was losing control, losing his grip on reality. Losing to pleasure; to want. To need. He moaned again when she shifted her hips, pressing her core against him. He could feel her warmth, her wetness, through the thin material of her panties.

She brought her mouth to his chest, kissing and nipping at his skin as she made her way down, down. His breath stuttered as she came dangerously close to where he wanted her most, her moist breath skittering across his hip bone. She hovered just above him, smirking up at him with desire burning in her eyes. "Tell me, Daniel, tell me how much you want it." Her lips were achingly close, teasing, taunting him.

"Sam!" He panted, "Oh, god help me, I want you. I want you so badly, but-" She cut him off as she lowered her mouth. "That's all I wanted to hear." She swiped her tongue up the underside of his length, and Daniel's head cracked back against the wooden bench, all coherent thought fleeing his consciousness as he emitted a drawn out groan.

Sam's mouth descended over him, her lips wrapping around him as her tongue did things…oh god, things he didn't even know tongues could_ do_. His hips flexed as he writhed in overwhelming pleasure, pushing him deeper, and stars exploded in his vision as her throat tightened around him, working to accommodate his length.

He cried out as she bobbed up and down, losing his mind at the sight of her working him like that. "Oh god! Sam!" He couldn't stop his hips from moving, and she let him fuck her mouth. _Oh god, that's it, I'm dead, I'm a dead man when she snaps out of this. She's gonna kill me. _And yet he couldn't stop himself.

Daniel groaned at the loss when she pulled her mouth from him with a wet pop. She crawled back up his torso, her hips swaying sensually. "Tell me how much you want it, Daniel." She purred in his ear, her hot core brushing against his tip. "Beg for me."

"Ughnn, Sam! God, Sam, please!" He gasped, all dignity and pride thrown to the wind. She hummed her delight, pressing her lips to his before deftly moving her panties to the side and sinking down on him.

Daniel groaned loudly as her tight, wet heat slid over him. His leg muscles bulged as he pressed up into her, his arms strained to be freed, to grab her and hold her there. "Oh god, Sam!" He gasped out; he swore his vision went white for a moment. She moved, rocking her hips, and his whole body shuddered. His own hips moved of their own accord, bucking up to meet her as she bounced on top on him, her movements slowly becoming more wild and frantic.

A strangled growl ripped from his throat as she clenched around him, his head slamming back into bench – he was definitely going to have a lump in that spot. He watched hungrily as her breasts bounced with every movement, and he ached to take one in his mouth. He strained against his binds, pulling and twisting until one hand finally slipped free, the other following easily.

He should have stopped her then. He should have pushed her off him, restrained her, knocked her out if he had to and carried her to the infirmary because she was sick. She was not herself and she was sick and, _oh_, so was he – he was a sick, twisted bastard because instead he reached for her, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist to bring their bodies together in slower, more controlled movements. She corkscrewed down on him, grinding her hips as he gently rocked into her.

Raising the flimsy material of her top with his nose, he finally latched on to one of her pert, prefect breasts. His tongue lathed over the supple skin, circling around her nipple before taking it into his mouth. His teeth closed lightly over the sensitive nub, and he was rewarded by her gasp of pleasure. One hand trailed up to palm her other breast, squeezing and caressing, and rolling the nub between his thumb and forefinger.

A growl emanated from deep in Sam's throat, and he kissed his way up the centre of her chest, his tongue lapping at the hollow of her throat as her head tilted back, eyes closed. The arm wrapped around her waist moved down her thigh, unfolding her legs from beneath her. Still connected, he adjusted their position so that he could sit, her legs wrapped around him. Like this, their movements were agonisingly slow, intimate; their hands exploring each other's bodies like long-lost lovers.

"Tell me you want me, Daniel." She whispered to the ceiling, softly this time, pleading. His hands caught in her hair, tangling in the soft, strawberry-scented strands. He tilted her face to his, holding her dark-eyed gaze as he answered truthfully. "I want you, Sam." He kissed her; softly, but demanding, delicately, yet passionate – their mouths moving and melding together as he tasted her, devoured her.

He tipped forwards, his hands sliding down to cup the firm curve of her ass and hold her to him. He laid her down on the bench, palms sliding up the back of her thighs as he manoeuvred her legs around him. He set a slow but firm pace, his hips snapping into her each time, reaching deep enough to stroke the spot that made her back arch.

Sam dragged her nails down over his abdomen and clenched his buttocks in her hands, her fingers digging into his skin. She was so tight, coiling and uncoiling around him, and he was doing everything he could to hold on to his sanity. "Daniel..." She called as she writhed underneath him, and he dropped his head with a groan, bracing his hands on either side of her head so he wouldn't crush her. The new position opened her up for him, and he grunted as he sunk deeper into her.

She raked her nails up his back now, tugging at the ends of his long hair. She lifted her body up to him, and ran her tongue from his clavicle to his jaw. "So then _take_ me."

Daniel's control faltered, and he choked out a strangled yell as he pumped into her. Her hips canted up to meet his every stroke and her fingers tugged almost painfully at the length of his hair. Bracing himself with one arm, he snaked the other around her waist, lifting her hips to deepen the angle and throwing her leg over his shoulder so he could drive down into her. Sam's head flung back; a cry dragged from her pretty, pink lips.

A sheen of sweat coated both of their skin as Daniel ploughed into her, their lips meeting between panting breaths. "Uhng, _fuck_, Sam!" Daniel growled as Sam's nails dug into his back. He knew his back would be a bloody mess when they were done, but right now his only focus was bringing her to the edge, his belly already tightening with his own need.

"Daniel, I need you." She moaned as he kissed and sucked at her neck. Her tiny body began to shake under him, her walls clenching around him in rhythmic pulses. Her small mewls and cries becoming increasingly louder in volume, until he had to clamp his hand over her mouth for fear of someone breaking down the door.

Daniel's eyes rolled in his head, his thrusts becoming more wild and frenzied as he rammed into her, and he had to grip the bench with both hands to keep from hurting her as he rode them both steadily of the edge of a cliff.

Sam's mouth clamped down on the soft skin between his shoulder and neck, biting down in an effort to muffle her scream as she climaxed. Her body seized around him, and he shouted her name as he came, tiny bright dots exploding across his vision. His ferocious pace slowed, languidly pumping in and out of her until he was spent. His chest heaved, his breath mingling with hers as they both desperately gasped for air. They stayed like that for a moment, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, him still inside her; just remembering how to breathe.

Eventually, as the lustful fog cleared from his mind, Daniel pulled back, shame and guilt crashing over him like a rubber dinghy in a monsoon. He looked up at her through his eyelashes as his racing heart slowed. "Sam, I-"

"Again." She demanded, and Daniel nearly fell off his seat. He pulled out of her, shuffling back to give her enough space to sit up.

"Wha-what?!" His eyes went wide, waiting for the punchline, but her expression was dead serious. Oh god, at this rate, he would be nothing more than a dusty, dried up husk. Someone would find his body six weeks later and mistake it for a prune.

"I have chosen you as my mate, Daniel." Sam explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Our babies will be strong, beautiful, and _incredibly_ intelligent. We need to get started right away."

"_B-ba-babies?" _Daniel squeaked, reaching for the dropped towel to cover his still semi-hard manhood so she wouldn't get any ideas. Visions of adorable miniature Sams and Daniels flitted through his mind; of him with his ear pressed to a very pregnant Sam's belly, of holding a sleeping newborn in his arms, of he and Sam holding hands as they lovingly watched a bunch of children run amok.

Shaking his head to dislodge the visions, Daniel scooted back to find his pants as Sam started to prowl towards him, a predatory look in her eye.

"N-now uh, wait-wait just a minute." He stalled, trying to pull on his pants with one hand as he kept her at bay with the other. "I, uh, I need some time, obviously, to...y'know." He motioned awkwardly towards his groin.

"I can help with that." She purred as she stalked towards him. He tried not to glance down, knowing that looking at her almost-naked body would only help her case, not his.

"Hey, okay, how about this." He danced sideways as she backed him into a wall. "How about, you and me, take a little stroll down to the infirmary, and then, when we get back, you can do...all that...to me." He gulped, waiting with baited breath as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Fine." Sam relinquished after a beat, stomping over to her own pants and yanking them on. Breathing a sigh of relief, Daniel moved to pluck his shirt from the floor and pull it over his head. It stung on contact with his shredded back and he winced.

She was already impatiently bouncing by the door, but Daniel paused, frowning at her ensemble. "Maybe a jacket." He muttered, grabbing his green BDU jacket from his locker and holding it up for her to slip her arms into. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him, zipping her up to her chin.

"Oh, Daniel?" She smiled sweetly up at him, her eyes sparkling blue once again. She yanked on the sleeve of his t-shirt, revealing the rapidly purpling hickey and perfect set of teeth marks imprinted on the top of his shoulder. She moved her mouth over the mark, grazing her teeth across his skin and sucking hard. Daniel grunted as pain and pleasure rocketed through his body, his arousal already stirring, inhumanely fast.

"Mine." She growled as she released him with a pop, smirking wickedly.

He followed her out the door, his knees suddenly shaky. He prayed that Dr Frasier was close to whipping up a cure. He didn't know if he could resist another round with this nympho version of Sam. He didn't know if he wanted to.


End file.
